


“Comfort room”

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Family Dynamic, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Room, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), fuck dream, idk if that’ll be mentioned but, it’s important, that’s all, they r a family, uhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Ranboo finds comfort in people. Not rooms.orRanboo’s comfort room goes horribly wrong and his neighbors have to help
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 917





	“Comfort room”

**Author's Note:**

> *Contains a description of a panic attack

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know, he didn’t-

The comfort room was supposed to be comforting! The opposite of the panic room! Hell, he even moved his pets in there! Oh, god, his pets are in there.

His plan of having a nice, calm, relaxing room were crushed just a week or two after he finished it. He climbed down the ladder after having gone off and, not on purpose, arguing with Fundy. He sat next to Enderchest, petting the cat that had been with him for so long, just trying to self-soothe.

And then.

_Hello_

Ranboo’d scrambled to stand up and look around the room, searching for any sign that someone was physically there. Maybe Tommy was doing a horrible prank and snuck in, or Dream broke in-but Dream’s in prison, he was supposed to be gone, this was supposed to be over-

_Don’t ignore me_

He quickly figured out that no one was in there. He even checked chests, just trying not to respond to the voice that was haunting him. Maybe, if he left it alone, it would stop, he thought as he checked around his small farm.

_I don’t think that’s very likely, but you’re free to keep trying_

“Shut-Shut up!” Ranboo shouted. He knew it’d look weird if anyone saw him like this-yelling to himself in a little basement no one knew he had? Maybe Phil and Techno would evict him for good, thinking he’s crazy.

_Once again, trying to silence the truth_

“I-I’m not-“ Ranboo tried to take a breath, and then immediately realized that he couldn’t. Not properly. He was shaking, and he couldn’t get his own breath even, and he didn’t deserve this. He wouldn’t listen to this voice’s lies-or, truth, maybe, maybe he did burn down the community house-but he wouldn’t-but what if-

Ranboo scrambled up the ladder to the comfort room, sitting in the small shack above. He couldn’t help but curl in on himself, waiting to see if the voice followed him up here.

It didn’t. So now it was just him, alone, thinking about the fact that he was so convinced that he’d escaped the voice. And that he couldn’t go back down there-but everything was down there. His pets, his stuff, his chests, everything-

He let out a quiet, enderman-sounding cry, not on purpose. He covered his own mouth, trying to prevent anyone from hearing him. 

There was a quiet rap from the front of his shack. He didn’t exactly have a door, anyone could just walk through the gate, but both Techno and Phil had made a habit of knocking on the wall before entering, just as a warning.

Sure enough, Phil’s head appeared in the space above the gate, smiling. “Techno made dinner, if you want-Ranboo?” His expression fell, noticing Ranboo on the ground.

“Phil, I-“ Ranboo didn’t get far before dissolving into sobs, just seeing the man setting him off. He betrayed Phil, didn’t he? He betrayed Phil and he was too much of a coward to face that fact, to listen to the truth-

Phil rushed to get down to Ranboo’s level, worried. In the back of his mind, it reminded him of young Wilbur, his panic attacks-but that was a different time, and a different son, and this was about Ranboo now.

“Mate, hey, you’re okay-can i touch you?” Phil asked, quickly. Ranboo couldn’t work up the energy or breath to answer verbally, just holding his hand out to Phil, who quickly took it.

“It’s okay. You gotta breathe, bud. Breathe with me.” Phil gently pulled Ranboo’s hand to his chest, letting the teen feel the rise and fall as he breathed. “Breathe with me.”

Ranboo took shaky, gasping breaths, hand shaking against Phil’s chest. He muttered something Phil didn’t quite get, something along the lines of “It’s my fault, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-“ 

Techno just wanted to see what was taking Phil so long, only to peek his head in and see... that. He let out a quiet “Heh?” as Phil frantically tried to get the hybrid teen to just _breathe._

**PROTECC  
wuh oh! panic time!  
BLOOD. BLOOD WHILE HES VULNERABLE  
WE ARENT KILLING RANBROTHER  
E  
mans could use a hug  
**

He pointedly ignored the voices, staying right where he was. Ranboo kept making faint enderman noises, ones that Techno recognized from Edward doing the same-he didn’t know exactly what they meant, but they sure as hell weren’t happy.

“Ranboo, bud, at least look at me.” Phil gently coaxed Ranboo into looking up, trying not to make a face as he noticed the tear track-looking burns on the kid’s face. “Thank you. Breathe with me.” 

It took some time-far too long, in Ranboo’s opinion, for him to get his breathing even remotely right. He’d stopped the panicked mumbling, and he stopped crying-though, the burns were still there-and he was breathing almost correctly. All that was left was the fact that he was shaking. 

“Okay.” Phil had waited for the teen to calm down before asking any questions. He had many, but one was the most important- “Are you okay?”

“I-I think so. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Can you tell me what happened?”  
Phil asked, tentatively.

“I... I think you’ll hate me, and make me leave, and I can’t-you guys are so, so nice and-“ His breathing went wonky again, as the panic came back.

“That won’t happen. It won’t, i promise you.” Phil stated, squeezing Ranboo’s hand gently.

“But-Techno-“

“I probably won’t hate you, kid.” Techno chimed in. Phil jumped, along with Ranboo.

“Jesus, mate, don’t fuckin-“ Phil chuckled, turning around just to flip Techno off. 

“You’re the one that didn’t hear the six foot tall pig man, Phil. That’s on you.” Techno argued. He laughed, and Phil chuckled, and Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh along, letting the situation lighten slightly.

“You don’t have to tell us what happened, if anything. But, if you can, I’d like to know.” Phil explained. Ranboo nodded slightly, taking a breath.

“I... I hear voices? A voice, I mean, in my head, and I-“ He immediately lost motivation as he saw the looks on Phil and Techno’s faces. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry-“

“No, you’re fine mate, it’s not...” Phil sighed. “It’s just a shame that you have to deal with that too.”

“I don’t...” Ranboo trailed off, not getting that he meant.

“I hear voices. They just uhhhh, say stupid stuff. Sometimes they want blood, though.” Techno explained. 

Phil nodded. “Me too. It’s a... family thing that i accidentally gave to him.”

Ranboo’s mouth hung open just slightly, shocked that other people were dealing with this. Maybe he did belong here.

“I hear Dream’s voice. I think. It’s-it just tells me about stuff I did, or, didn’t do, I can’t-I don’t know if it’s lying to me, or making stuff up, or...”

“You hear Dream’s voice?” Techno questioned.

**  
KILL THAT TWINK  
motherfucker is messing w ranbrother >:(  
THAT GREEN BASTARD  
EEEEEE  
kill the homeless man!  
**

“Yeah. It’s... my memory is messed up, you know that, I think it’s just-trying to fill in the gaps, but I don’t...” He took another deep breath. “I think I blew up the community house.”

“...Okay?” Phil questioned.

“And got tnt for Dream. And-And got him  
to trust me enough that he... gave me a disc.” Ranboo continued, still slightly afraid that they’d be mad at him.

There was tense silence for a moment, until Techno piped up and pointed out that, “We’re allied with Dream, so. And we never really cared about those discs.” 

“I just want to know how that triggered this panic attack.” Phil added.

“I... Before, I only ever heard him in my panic room, so I-I made a comfort room instead, but I just... I just heard him again, in there. I can’t go down there again, I can’t-but my pets are there-“ Ranboo tried his best to keep his breathing even, squeezing Phil’s hand. 

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. You don’t have to, not alone.” Phil promised. “Your pets are down there?”

“Yeah. And my... everything, I-I moved down there.” Ranboo gestured vaguely to the hole in the ground leading to his ‘comfort room.’

“Would it help if Techno or me went down with you, helped you move everything out of there?” 

“...Maybe. I think so.” Ranboo nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“You’re fine. Had to help Wil with those all the time when he was younger. Let’s get you into the cottage, maybe try and heal the face burns, and then we’ll make a plan to get your shit.” Phil stood up, still holding Ranboo’s hand, helping him stand up.

“Forgot how tall you are.” Techno commented.

“Yeah, jesus mate.” Phil chuckled, having to look up at the teen. He let go of his hand after squeezing it gently.

“Sorry. It’s the enderman genes.” Ranboo laughed.

“Just shrink. It’s that simple.” Techno added. “Become small. I can help.”

“That’s... the scariest thing anyone’s ever said to me, what the fuck-“ Ranboo burst out laughing. Phil and Techno smiled, just happy to see the kid grin.

Ranboo smiled, looking at Phil and Techno, feeling at home for the first time in a long while.


End file.
